


Poor Excuses

by shockandlock



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Costume Kink, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lingerie, Sex Toys, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Kinktober Day 3 + 4 = Degradation + CrossdressingThey don't need this dress anymore, so Koala and Sabo don't see the harm in using it for... other activities.
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956949
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Poor Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next few days! Not sure if I'll do days 5 and 6 because there's something else I want to work on. Also. I'm not great at writing anything too degrading, so it's more like dirty talk instead? Maybe? Idk.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You make a pretty enough girl, don’t you?” Koala commented as she looked over him from head to toe. Sometimes, things like crossdressing were necessary to get the job done in the Revolutionary Army. As a pair who’ve been on many undercover infiltration missions together, Koala and Sabo knew this well. 

“Thank you.” Sabo paused, and Koala could see the way he visibly swallowed even under the lacy collar he was wearing. “Mistress.”

“Now if only you could keep that pretty mouth of yours shut.” This was far from practice for a mission. It was purely self-indulgent for both of them. They didn’t need this frilly little maid dress anymore (with a skirt dress so short that it would make even the most stoic of men blush), so they didn’t see the harm in using it for a bit of fun. “Come here, pretty boy,” she demanded. She leaned back in the chair and beckoned him over. This was his office of course, but during sex, their roles had always been reversed. 

Koala didn’t remove her gaze from Sabo's body as he made his way over to her. Wordlessly, he lifts up the skirt to show off his crotchless panties.

“You’re filthy,” Koala said, and all Sabo could do was nod (he’s not allowed to say a word unless she asks or if it’s the safeword anyway). She pushed him against the desk. “Turn around.”

He’s a good chunk taller than her, so she liked him like this: bent over and vulnerable. The skirt is a bit of an annoyance though, so she ripped it, leaving him even more exposed than he was before. She heard him gasp. “Are you surprised?” she mocked, smacking her hand against his ass. 

He cried out, jolting against his desk, but he still didn’t speak. That didn’t stop Koala’s mouth.

“You’re already prepared down here. So filthy you couldn’t even wait for me? Disgusting.” She shoved three fingers inside of him because he’s loose enough for it already. Sabo barely held in a breathy gasp. “I’m surprised you’re not wearing a plug. You’re slutty enough for it.”

Her fingers press right against his prostate and he squeals. “How embarrassing,” Koala purrs. “You want more? You can answer me this time, pretty boy.”

Sabo’s wavy hair bounced as he nodded. She fingers him rougher this time, spanking him harder. When she moved her other hand down, it only took a single touch to Sabo’s sensitive erection to trigger his climax. 

“You’re supposed to be a maid, but you make a mess instead. Clean this up.” Sabo’s legs were like jelly, but Koala doesn’t let up. “This better be done by the time I get back.” Of course, she was going to take plenty of time though, and Sabo knew that as well. 

He was definitely in for some more punishment when Koala returned with her strap-on to the sight of Sabo sitting atop his desk, shamelessly jerking off. They wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought! Check out the prompts I'm referencing over on my nsfw [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandnotsfw)!


End file.
